prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Rules for Editing
You've decided to join the UnRuneScape Wiki? Jolly good. However, let's go over some ground rules first. 1. Slagging off Jagex isn't automatically funny. Although it is possible for Jagex-bashing to be funny (and it often is), it shouldn't be the basis of an entire article. This Wiki got shut down for libellous attacks last time- let's try and avoid that this time. Feel free to go for the Jagex jugular- and anyone else's for that matter- but only for comic purposes. If you want to complain about how crap Jagex's updates are in a way that is not funny, go to the Recent Updates forum. 2. If you're just not funny, go technical. Or fuck a sheep.. We all have different skills. Some of us are good at satire, some of us make excellent images, and some of us are best suited to making templates to hold the site together. If you really can't grasp humour, make sure the site is in working order. It's best to spend 5 minutes to make small technical edits that hold the site together rather than spending 3 hours to write a dreadfully unfunny article that gets deleted. Play to your strengths and don't try to be good at something you're not. Furthermore, if a page mentions something else without linking to it, just make a small edit to link the pages together, so if a page mentions Dungeoneering, link it to Dungeoneering! 3.Scatalogical humour is literally shit. If all you can do to be funny is swear and tell toilet jokes, leave. Now. Jokes about blocked toilets, Jagex HQ being flooded by sewage and noobs doing shits all over Lumbridge that other noobs have to clean up are not funny. No one wants to hear your failed attempts at humour. There is nothing wrong with the odd swear word for effect, but this is the UnRunescape Wiki. Not "The Thick of It". Not the Merchant Marines. And certainly not a scat video. 4.If you're going to air your grievances here, shut up you bloody noob. If you've come here to write a personal attack on another player for some percieved slight, bugger off. This is the "UnRunescape Wiki", not the "Slander Wiki". Famous players are different- and even then, we don't just stand around being incredibly rude about them. Being mean to others is not a cause for humour. If someone comes across an article stating "TehC0wKilla is a f***ing t***", what will that say about this Wiki? Answer: It'll say we're immature and don't know how to write properly, so we just swear at people. However... 5.Don't be afraid to cut to the chase. If a monster's drop is famous for being shite, in that exact term, then say so. Don't pussyfoot around and say "Some people consider K'ril Tsutsaroth's drops to be slightly below par". This isn't the RuneScape Wiki where careful statement of an opinion is necessary (I know, I checked their rules). Bias is not only allowed here, it's heavily encouraged if it makes a point. And if a monster looks absolutely cack (for example, if you've noticed a monster looks like it has batteries strapped to its chest), say so. Even if you don't think anyone else will notice the similarity, you may very well be onto something. For example, you could end up discovering a remarkable similarity between Von Bolt, Uncle Fester from the Addams Family and Nomad. 6. Give credit where it's due. If someone has created an image for you, give them credit. If you "borrowed" some formatting from elsewhere, admit it. Plagiarism is not cool. 7.If you see a red link, act. Red links are annoying. If you see one, create a page. (Although you might want to hover your mouse over the red link to make sure it isn't one of Stormy's red-link jokes) 8. This is the UnRunescape Wiki After reading the above you might be thinking "No shit, Sherlock". But this is possibly the most important rule. No article should exist unless it can be legitimately linked to Runescape or the Wiki itself. The Bullshit article is acceptable in spite of this rule because it is used to describe a lot of Jagex statements that are, well, bullshit. NOMFuP is allowed to demonstrate just how uncaring the Wiki editors are about the reader for the purpose of humour. The Reply Given in Arkell v Pressdram (1971) is here because it's a humourous way of telling people to eff off after a particularly nasty attack that could be considered on the verge of (but not actually) libellous. However, an article on the etymology of swearing, or "The Thick Of It", or "Private Eye" would not be relevant. Sometimes you will come across things that aren't directly relevant to Runescape- but look closer and 99 times out of 100 it will be. Only if there is no reason for it to exist should you act. 9. Sex exists. Try to deal with it sensitively. Occasionally, on the Wiki, there will be content of a sexual nature. Now, although we shouldn't chuck in sex references wherever possible, we do have to acknowledge that sex does indeed exists and it is a prime target for humour. We on the Wiki have a duty to satirise the seedier side of RuneScape if there is evidence to support its existence. For example, there is strong evidence for the existence of RuneFappers- and even if there wasn't, it would still be amusing to suggest that people are obsessed with RuneScape to a sexual level. However, as they do exist, it is okay to lampoon them mercilessly. This links into the rule above- only those things that are sexual that are linked to the Wiki are a legitimate target. For example, it would be thoroughly inappropriate to devise a mock quest guide that describes a quest where you go round raping people. Not only would that be grossly offensive, it would also be pointless as nothing like this quest exists. However, abyssal whips exist, and it is not pushing the boundaries of humour too far to suggest that it has an element of BDSM to it. And as for Rule 34, that's just obvious.﻿ Category:Article creation Category:UnRunescape Wiki